omóme ho'honáhke The Weeping Rock
by akaeve
Summary: Written for the WEE exchange on NFA prompts 1)Crossing Timothy McGee -crossover with almost any series. 2)Ducky finds a clue. - how does the team react when Ducky's guest provides a baffling clue 3)Agent Palmer to the rescue. - a/u where Jimmy is an agent on the team. anything goes. Ended up using all 3 in a way. Many thanks to xobin for her assistance and betaing.
1. Chapter 1

**om** **óme ho'honáhke** **= The Weeping Rock**

"Summer vacations... always loved getting away when I was younger," Jimmy said to Dr Mallard as he handed him, the latest guest's liver.

"Mother and I always spent the summer with her brother, my Uncle Carkin in Scotland…he lived in the little town of Clagolaky… he was a cooper…one of father's brothers worked in the distillery…he drowned in a barrel of alcohol… but not before he climbed out 3 times to go to the bathroom," as he placed the liver on the scales.

"Breena and I are hiring a campervan, decided we'd like to visit Jellystone Park," Jimmy added smiling.

"Do you not mean Yellowstone?" Ducky corrected, "And will it not be a long way to drive from here?"

"Yes, but we will fly to Wyoming and then hire the van from there…I always called it Jellystone when I was younger, used to love Yogi and Bobo," as he now began to place some of the instruments on a tray for sterilising. "Always wanted to take a picnic basket and feed the bears," Jimmy continued, "But we thought maybe the change of air might help us…you know," as he thought of the adoption that had gone wrong.

"Trying too hard Palmer, what will be will be, maybe just not ready yet," Gibbs now added as he walked into autopsy.

"We were just discussing vacations Jethro; you will be doing a staycation again this year?" Ducky ventured but knowing the answer.

"Don't I always," as his phone rang in his pocket, he took out and listened, "Got to see Vance," as he turned and walked back out the door.

"Never got the chance to tell him, it would appear that our Navy Captain died of a heart attack…well initial findings. Oh well, finish up Mr Palmer and we will have a cup of tea before continuing."

-oOo-

Director Vance was sitting at his desk as Gibbs entered the room, he indicated they sat at the table, "Would rather stand," Gibbs replied.

"Fine," as Vance also stood and walked round his table to face Gibbs. "Just come off the phone with a Sheriff Walt Longmire at Durant, Absaroka County…you heard of him?" he asked looking Gibbs in the eyes.

"Can't say I have why?" Gibbs replied pursing his lips slightly and shaking his head.

"Says he was a Marine, completed boot camp at Depot Parris Island and OCS at Marine Corps Base Quantico…knew Franks in 'Nam, albeit he was a little younger than Mike but they met up at Tan Son Nhut Air Base at one point."

"And this is leading us where Leon?" Gibbs now questioned beginning to move feet.

"He called to ask for some help, seems one Petty Officer 1st class EOD Avonaco Vipponah aka Avon Vipond has been found dead, in a gorge leading to the local Indian Reservation. An Officer Mathias, who is Chief of Tribal Police on the reservation, wants to do his own investigation, since Vipond is half Cheyenne."

"Not our case then. Should Northwest Office not handle?" Gibbs replied.

"Would be, but I, as Director, volunteered your team, thought maybe get you out and about a bit, you and this Longmire you may have a lot in common," Vance began to smile slightly, "Gibbs, I volunteered your team because I want to see how well McGee does on his own, he has worked too long under Agent DiNozzo, and now that Agent David has gone, I need to see if he is capable of working on his own…call it a development opportunity…and Petty Officer Vipond is or should I say was, stationed Norfolk, so that does make it your responsibility."

"What do you want me to do Leon?" Gibbs continued to fish.

"Gibbs, I want you and McGee, in MTAC, for a one-two-one with this Sheriff Longmire, and find out just what he wants," as Vance now turned and walked back to his desk and shuffled some papers about. Gibbs took one look, smiled and walked back out the room, on the way to find McGee. He found him down in the lab, talking to Abby.

"Hi Gibbs," looking round, "Just asking Tim, where he was going for his vacation this year, and would he be taking Delilah somewhere nice."

"Well McGee, right now you're with me, MTAC, we have a case or should I say the Director says we have a case," as he indicated with his finger that Tim follow.

-oOo-

"But Dr Mallard, how will you get on?" Jimmy asked in a concerned voice.

"Mr Palmer you will be a Doctor, will you not, one day?" seeing Jimmy nod.

"I hope so too, but I'm happy just learning at the moment," Jimmy replied looking worried.

"Jimmy call it a development opportunity, you can write me the case notes on your return, I'm sure that you will need, at some point a thesis, a case history, will you not?" seeing Jimmy nod again, "Good, I told Director Vance that you would be delighted to take the case, as it is, I have our guest here to attend to, and anyway this Durant, Absaroka County is not the end of the world, so off you go and see this Sheriff Longmire," as he shooed Jim out the door.

"Doctor?" as Jimmy now turned and looked at Ducky, "Where is Absaroka County?"

"Wyoming…now, where we Captain…oh yes, I had a case once in New Orleans. A jealous husband shot his wife off a Mardi Gras float."

-oOo-

The atmosphere in MTAC was beginning to heat up; it appeared that this place Durant was in the back of beyond, its internet signals almost archaic. They had no video link as such. Tim had spent 40 minutes on the phone and getting Longmire and his staff to rig up a lap top with a camera. Eventually the big screen burst into life and the three saw Walt Longmire for the first time, in both Jimmy and Tim's eyes, this was a proper cowboy.

"Agent Gibbs, Walt Longmire, and this is one my deputies, Jim Ferguson," as he indicated to the man standing behind him.

"Agent Tim McGee and Jimmy Palmer, assistant M.E.," as he too introduced his team, Jimmy gave a little wave then seeing the look in Walt's eyes dropped his hand. "What you got? Director says one Avon Vipond, an EOD tech, not had time to catch up yet."

"Avonaco Vipponah…, half Cheyenne…we found his body at the bottom of a gorge yesterday…he was pretty beaten up. We're not sure if he was beaten up before he was dumped or if his injuries were inflicted and so consistent, to being pushed off the top," Walt began to say.

"Your M.E. not done the autopsy?" was all Gibbs could say.

"Waiting for you and your team to get here," Walt replied.

"My team will consist of McGee and Palmer, I have another case, but they could be with you by this evening if I can get flights arranged, and you can supply accommodation," as they saw a woman enter the room and hand Walt a sheet of paper, "Thank you Ruby," as he read the sheet, "Looks like you have been booked on a flight first thing tomorrow morning," as Walt now saw Gibbs being handed a sheet of paper from one of the MTAC staff. "I'll look forward to meeting you boys tomorrow," as Longmire smiled and then cut the link.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next morning in the bullpen, saw a rather angry DiNozzo, he was pacing up and down.

"Aww Boss, I'm Senior Field Agent, should it not be me that's going to Wyoming?" Tony questioned.

"Development opportunity, and anyway we have a case," as Gibbs looked at Tony.

"But…"

"DiNozzo, may I remind you Arizona," as Gibbs took off his glasses and stared at Tony.

"Ok you win, but I'm still Senior Field Agent," as he sat at his desk giving Gibbs daggers.

-oOo-

A woman in a sheriff's uniform, was waiting at the arrivals gate. She was leaning against the car, her uniform either on the small size or she was a full bodied woman for the clothes, the glock 19 hung at her waist.

"Howdy, Victoria Moretti, at your service, but you can call me Vic, so you'll be the city slickers from Washington then," she said smiling at the two, "Good journey?" as she opened the trunk of the vehicle and let the boys throw their bags in.

The 4 hour flight into Denver from Dulles had been fine, uneventful, but the then 90 minute flight to Absaroka County Airport in a smaller plane had made Tim queasy, and with still a 32 mile road journey to Durant he was not looking forward to that, both Tim and Jimmy had numb bums so to speak, but the journey in the Dodge Charger would soon get the blood flowing again.

"Yes, thank you Ma'am," Tim replied, "Bit weary but we'll be fine once we freshen up."

"I'm not a Ma'am, I'm Vic if you want to meet a real Ma'am I'm sure Henry Standing Bear can provide," she laughed as she started the vehicle.

"Henry Standing Bear, is he a real Native American?" Jimmy asked.

"Cheyanne; and he's the owner of the local tavern…The Red Pony," as they set off down the highway.

Tim had spent the flight to Denver, trying to find out as much as he could of Walt and of the case.

 _Avon Vipond real name_ _Avonaco Vipponah meaning Lean Bear Slim Face in Cheyenne, had been a Petty Officer 1st class EOD, so an_ _Explosives Ordinance Disposal Technician. Served Iraq, and Afghanistan. Exceptional record; no enemies; well-liked and respected. Mother Native Indian, teacher in American studies, father Navy retired, but maternal grandparents still lived on the reservation outside Durant. Took his mother's maiden name, not his father's surname, which was Taylor._

The journey to Durant took about 30 minutes; Jimmy just watched the scenery, the Bighorn mountains, **Ma'xekȯsáeho'honáéva** in Cheyenne, looming large into the azure blue sky with little white cotton wool clouds dotting about, the plutonic rocks of granitic and quartz gave a grey pink sheen, oh yes Jimmy was going to enjoy his development opportunity.

Vic didn't say much on the way, she could see the boys were tired and anyway she wanted to assess them in the mirror, but she tried some small talk.

"First time away from the city?" she questioned.

"Yes…no," both Tim and Jimmy said in unison.

"It isn't for me," Tim began, "I have been to Los Angeles, and did have a few days up at the Canadian border a few years back and of course local states, Maryland and Virginia, once went to Stillwater Pennsylvania," as he began to think that really Maryland and Virginia were not really getting away.

"I've not been out of D.C., except if you call Maryland or Virginia out of the city. I'm still what Agent Gibbs would call a Probie. I'm still learning, not that I'm not capable of doing autopsies, I just haven't passed all the exams, but Dr Mallard has faith in me. In fact, just last week I found…" as he saw the look in Vic's eyes in the mirror and shut up, Vic just smiled and shook her head slightly, oh yes, she could fair make a meal out these two. They travelled the final miles in silence. Finally Vic drew up in front of an impressive red sandstone building, which Jimmy knew Dr Mallard would have loved to have told him was _Paleozoic sedimentary rock, from the Devonian period spanning some 60 million years from the end of the Silurian to the Carboniferous periods some 358 million years before present and how it is was named after Devon England where rocks from this period were first studied._

"Jimmy, you ok," he heard Tim break into his thoughts.

"Sorry yes, was miles away," as he exited the car.

"Vic was just saying we should meet Sheriff Longmire before we get checked into our accommodation, but I for one would love to see the crime scene as soon as possible," Tim replied.

"Sorry of course, as would I, purely to get the lie of the land before I see the body, so I know what to expect," he answered as he followed Tim and Vic up the stairs and into the Sheriff's Office, to meet Walt and "The Ferg" Ferguson.

-oOo-

Inside the office, Tim saw Walt was talking to Jim Ferguson, and an older woman who was included in the conversation.

"Hello," Walt said turning to face them, "Put your bags over there, Ruby has booked you into the Owen Wister hotel, and Jim here will take your bags there for you, but first you will be wanting to see the crime scene?" as he saw the two nod, "Fine back in the car I've asked Henry to come with us," as he motioned for the two to leave. "Vic you're in charge just don't do anything rash," as he followed the boys out the door.

Henry was standing at the car, the same Dodge Charger, that had picked the boys but he looked at the two suspiciously.

"Hello," Jimmy ventured, but got a glare.

"Henry, these are the two I was telling you about, Tim McGee and Jimmy Palmer," as Walt indicated, but Henry just got in the passenger seat.

"I believe Avon was found near the Reservation," Tim began to say.

"Yes," Henry replied, "At the foot of the gorge…The Weeping Rock."

The car went past the Reservation and eventually stopped at the start of a narrow passage. They got out the vehicle.

"This gorge, has served as a passageway for centuries by the Native Indians," as Henry pointed, "It was during the Great Sioux wars, that on June 17th, 1876, a war party of Sioux and Cheyenne took Crook's soldiers by surprise in southern Montana and routed them in the Battle of the Rosebud. General Custer then led a force against the Indians. On June 25th, he and his men ran into a Sioux war party on the Little Bighorn River. Not a single soldier in Custer's immediate command of some 300 men survived "Custer's Last Stand.""

"I have heard of that but what happened then," Jimmy began to ask.

"The northern Cheyenne decided they should move but as they passed through the gorge, the army in retaliation, attacked, they used a Gatling gun on the tribe, as well as rolling rocks from the top, they murdered, men, women and children. Because the stone in the gorge is mostly granite, when the rain falls and then the sun shines; and the rock sparkles with droplets of water, it looks like tears running down the surface, hence it has become known as the Weeping Rock."

"That is so sad," Jimmy replied.

"So Avon was found down here," as Tim began to point through the walls of the crevice, and then looking up at the height of the walls and shivering.

"You want to go up top and look down?" Walt asked looking at McGee.

"I would, but unfortunately I have a fear of heights, but how high are the rocks?" Tim answered.

"30 feet," Henry replied.

"I'm not scared, and to be honest I would like to see the area, and just see in my mind," Jimmy added, looking at Henry and Walt.

"You did check the area for any disturbance and have you taken photographs for analysis," Tim asked Walt only to see the glint in his eyes, "Of course you will have done, you are LEOs, it's just I would like to see them and of course I would like to talk to Avon's grandparents if that would be possible," he added beginning to wish the ground would open up and devour him.

"I will have to ask Officer Mathias," Henry began to say " He's Chief of the Tribal Police, and isn't happy that Longmire here has brought in outsiders, but Walt, take the car to the plateau and let the M.E. here have a look about, you never know a fresh pair of eyes," as he saw Jimmy smile.

Walt and Jimmy got out the vehicle first and Jimmy just looked in awe across the landscape and the Reservation, he was mesmerised by the open space, and the mountains, "Jim" he heard a voice cut his thoughts.

"Sorry Sheriff, this is just so magnificent, I wish I'd brought my camera, but then I'm not here to sightsee I'm here to work, so Sheriff, where would Avon have fallen from?" as he began to walk about.

"We reckon he went over from just about the spot you are standing," as Walt saw Jimmy take a step back, but Jimmy looked at the stones that were scattered about, he now wanted to see the body.

-oOo-

The Owen Wister Hotel, was situated in the main street of Durant, in fact it wasn't the only street in Durant, so definitely not the one horse town Tim had thought, as he unpacked his bag and set his laptop up. Walt had ordered that they eat at the Busy Bee restaurant and then a night cap at the Red Pony, "I want you boys' fresh in the morning…and yes the body is still on ice at the Durant Regional Hospital, but I'm sure Ferg will be delighted to take you there," as he said his goodnights.

Tim tried to get a signal; it was intermittent must be the weather or the mountains, but he eventually got a signal and sent an email to Gibbs, telling him what they had, he sighed and flopped into bed while Jimmy, in the adjacent room was fast asleep dreaming of the open Prairie and Indians.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Both the boys slept well, as Ducky would have said "change of air and water" but the receptionist on duty beckoned them over and said that Sheriff Longmire requested their presence for breakfast at the Busy Bee Café, which they knew was just along the road on the left. Tim thanked her and the two made their way to the café. Walt was already there eating his "usual" _two extra-large buttermilk biscuits smothered in southern country sausage gravy"._

"Morning," he said, as the waitress came across and gave them the menu.

"What do you recommend?" Tim asked looking at the meal Walt was tucking into, and becoming squeamish.

"Pancakes are good, as is the French toast, but if you want something a bit more to set you up for the day, I'd go for the 3 egg hearty or the Busy Bee Stinger."

The two thought of last nights' Bison burgers and decided on coffee and French toast.

When they had finished, and the small talk over, as Tim thought, yes must be a Marine thing, even Sheriff Longmire was like Gibbs, a functional mute as Tony would have said.

They walked the short distance back to the Sheriff's Office, where Walt stopped at the front steps, "If you want to wait here Jim, I'll see if Ferg will take you to the hospital so you can start your investigation. Tim I'll show you the photographs we took, but I still think you should go investigate the crime scene, but then again I don't want to tell you your job."

"No, quite Sir, I will look at the photographs and then on your say so, accompany you back to the crime scene."

As Walt looked at Tim he smiled, "Actually was going to give you Vic, I need to speak to Henry and see if Officer Mathias grants you an audience, so to speak, with the grandparents," as he turned and strode up the steps closely followed by Tim. Jimmy he just smiled to himself and took in the bustling atmosphere, so different from the big city.

Tim followed Walt back into the office. "Vic I want those pictures you took, Tim wants to see them."

"Don't know why there was nothing strange, just some tyre tracks…"

"Ma'am…Vic," Tim corrected himself, "Tyre tracks mean something was there. Were they fresh or were they old, did they look recent and maybe some of your tyre prints are there, I would like," as he saw Vic's eyes narrow, "Take your photographs, as well as some of my own and send them to our forensic expert Abby Scuito, I know she has a data base of tyre tracks…that way," Tim continued, " We can eliminate your vehicle and maybe it would be able to give us a starting point if other vehicles are involved."

"I don't see what good that will do but if you must," Vic started to say, before Walt gave her a look.

"Tim, that would be fine. Now if you excuse me, I must see Henry about your visit," as Walt now turned and walked out the door.

"So take your time," as Vic placed the photographs on the table for Tim to look at. Tim took out his phone and began to retake some pictures, before asking if he could nip back to the hotel for his camera. Vic just nodded.

-oOo-

The walk to the hospital didn't take the two Jims long, not that they talked much.

Jim had asked if The Ferg was what he would call a Probie, to which the reply had been probably.

"Walt gave me the job. Always thought it was a favour to my father, but I like it, just wish I was appreciated more." Jimmy nodded, yes sometimes he wished that too, but this was a development opportunity and he wasn't going to mess up as he fingered the dictaphone in his pocket, and thought back to one of his first days with Dr Mallard and how he had repeated and recorded everything the good Doctor had said.

They reached the hospital Jimmy followed Ferg into the reception area, where Ferg asked if he could speak with a Dr Weston whom, Walt had said, would assist if he could. Dr Weston arrived within minutes; he was glad that at last someone was going to help his M.E., who was beginning to think she was going to have to start the autopsy on her own without any Navy assistance. He then thanked The Ferg and almost dragged Jimmy down to the lower regions of the hospital and the mortuary of one "Dr Jessica Swanson."

"Jessica," Dr Weston shouted from the door, "Here's your assistant, Jimmy Palmer from D.C. He's a young chap but I'm led to believe quite capable, seemingly your father knew a Dr Mallard when he was in Bosnia so I presume this lad will be well trained," as he now turned and looked at Jimmy, "Have fun, Jessica will keep you right," as he now disappeared from sight.

"Hello," Jimmy heard a voice call, "Just wheeling one of the geriatrics into a cold box for the family to take later," as a young woman of about thirty five approached and offered him her hand.

Jimmy just stood and stared, he had been expecting someone nearer Ducky's age.

"Don't let age fool you Jim…I have been around bodies since I was knee high to a grasshopper. My mother is a veterinary surgeon, my aunt a biology teacher and my father is also a medical examiner. My husband works in the local funeral parlour, so as you can see I could probably dissect in my sleep, now what about you?" Jessica asked.

"Oh same as you…well my wife's father has a funeral parlour and my wife is a mortician…embalmer, and of course I work closely with Dr Mallard. Now if you could lend me some scrubs let's begin," as he looked about.

"Sure, in the drawer over there behind you, and you can change behind that screen," as she pointed to the far corner.

-oOo-

Tim took photographs of the photographs on his phone and sent through to Abby, before collecting his camera from the hotel room. He found Vic sitting in the Dodge tapping the steering wheel.

"Thought you'd got lost," she said sarcastically, as she started the engine and sped off before Tim got a chance to put his seatbelt on.

"Hey," was all he could say.

They drove in silence to the gorge, where Vic steered the car to almost the cliff edge, not exactly leaving Tim much breathing space, as he got out and stepped back. Vic smiled, "You can see what's left of any tyre tracks over there," as she pointed to her right, "Just don't go too near the edge we don't want you falling over now do we?"

Tim walked gingerly over to the area Vic indicated and looked at the ground, yes there did appear to be different treads so he took proper photographs. "Where did Avon fall from…do you think?" he ventured.  
"Just about where you are standing," came the reply, as she watched Tim step back a couple of paces.

Tim made it back to the car and asked if they could go to the gorge, he wanted to walk along and see the drop site.

-oOo-

"You don't mind if I record our findings do you?" as Jessica, "It's just that I promised Dr Mallard that I would share my finding with him and of course I have a thesis to write on this for my exams," as he saw Jessica indicate that that would be fine.

"Note the signs of hematoma on the victim's face and upper torso, so he was beaten before he was murdered, do you think," Jimmy asked Jessica.

"Oh yes, but I would also say blunt force trauma to the head," she added, pointing to the bruise on the side of the head

"So an epidural hematoma," Jimmy said, seeing Jessica nod, "But Doctor, what is that yellow under his fingernails. Paint?" as he watched her take a scrapping and put in a container.

"Upstairs to our forensics I think Jimmy," as she pocketed, "Now if I may leave you to finish off I have a meeting to attend to," as she walked away to change and take the sample to the lab.

-oOo-

Back at the crime scene Tim was walking through the gorge, looking up at the sides of rock, he just hoped he could see something like blood. At last he approached the area where Avon was found. He crouched and looked about, there was too much trampled earth to get anything, but as he looked up the rock, he saw what he thought was something yellow on the walls of the gorge…paint? He needed a sample.

"Vic," he called to the deputy, "I see something up there about 5 feet up, if I give you a hand up can you take a sample?"

"Can do better than that, I have a folding ladder in the trunk I'll get," as she strolled back to the vehicle letting Tim wait.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Back in D.C. Gibbs was wondering how Tim was fairing. He had only received e-mails. Maybe he should have sent Tony. No, Leon was correct; this was a chance to allow Tim to grow as an agent. Tony was at the dentist, or so he said. If Ducky was right and the Captain had had a heart attack then it was cold case time. He didn't hear Ducky approach.

"Aah, there you are Jethro, I was wanting to tell you. I sent some of the Captain's stomach content up to Abby for analysis…something just didn't ring true. I saw that the Captain's last meal had been omelette…mushroom to be exact… but there was a definite smell of alcohol, and it got me thinking."

"Thinking what Duks," Gibbs asked.

"Coprinopsis atramentaria," as Ducky saw the look in Gibbs eyes, he so liked to get one over on Jethro, "Inky caps. The flesh is thin and the taste mild, it can be eaten but it is poisonous when consumed with alcohol. But I will only know for sure when Abigail runs the tests I have asked of her," as the good Doctor turned and walked away.

Gibbs got up and decided he'd better go and see Abby, since he just noticed that Tim had e-mailed to say he was sending pictures of tyre tracks to her.

-oOo-

"Abbs, what you got?" Gibbs asked as he walked into the lab.

"Well the photos that Tim sent of the tyre tracks do show at least two vehicles. I am in the process of determining the exact trucks and not easy 'spech from these photographs."

"What about Ducky's samples?" he continued to ask.

"Oh that was easy, disulfiram, it inhibits the enzyme, acetaldehyde dehydrogenase…gives you a massive hangover almost immediately."

"But Ducky said mushrooms…inky caps."

"For the most part, a bite is fine. Although inky caps are not food mushrooms, and shouldn't be made into a big meal or eaten long-term, generally a single mushroom won't do you any harm," as she smiled.

"So he was poisoned?" Gibbs replied.

"I would say yes," as she went back to the tyres, and Gibbs went to find Ducky.

-oOo-

Jethro entered autopsy to find Dr Mallard sitting at his computer typing up some notes.

"You going to explain… Abby says the Captain was poisoned" the emphasis on poisoned, "Going to elaborate?" Gibbs now asked, as Ducky turned to face him.

"As I said, inky caps, also called the tippler's bane. They take a rather puritanical view of drink. People who drink anywhere from three hours to five days after eating an inky cap will feel their face start getting red, their limbs tingle, and their heart start to race," as Ducky began to explain, "Then comes the nausea, vomiting, and in severe cases, heart problems. The more alcohol the unfortunate sinner drinks, the more they'll suffer. If things get bad enough they'll have a heart attack. As I said my initial findings were a heart attack."

"You sound like a preacher," as he saw Ducky begin to smile, "But I sense you are going to tell me more?"

"Yes, inky caps wreak their vengeance by starting up an immediate and severe hangover. The chemical acetaldehyde is generally associated with hangovers, and experts believe that it causes the sweating, nausea, and the vomiting that so many people lament. Eventually, though, enzymes in the body break down the acetaldehyde and people recover. Inky caps, however, contain coprine, a chemical which halts the enzyme… resulting in an immediate build-up of acetaldehyde, and no end to the hangover. It can take days to work the coprine out of a person's system, but in this case the Captain had a heart attack."

"Thanks Duks," as Gibbs turned and strode out the room, he had to find Tony.

"Your welcome Jethro, but I wonder how many times you have succumbed to a hangover," he muttered turning back to his screen.

-oOo-

Back in the gorge Vic had appeared with a folding ladder and had laid it at Tim's feet. He was going to ask if she would set up but could see she was being difficult and so set the ladder up as an inverted "V" and gingerly climbed. Taking a pen from his inside pocket and an evidence bag from his jacket, he carefully flicked and knocked the yellow substance into bag with the pen nib, before pressing the cap and sealing the bag, the evidence tagged. As he now stood on terra firma he asked Vic where they could get the sample analysed. She replied the hospital, as she turned and walked back to the car to wait for Tim to bring the ladder and himself. Vic drove to the hospital and parked up.

"Suppose I'd better come in with you and see if Dr Weston is available to point us in the right direction," Vic said looking bored.

"And Dr Weston is who?" Tim ventured.

"Oh he sometimes helps Walt, but he'll know who in forensics to give this to," as she opened the car door stepped out, stretched pushing her chest out almost bursting a button. "Well come on then don't just stand there," as she strode to the reception entrance, followed closely by Tim. At the reception desk Vic asked for Dr Weston only to be told he was on duty. Vic explained about the sample and was told just to take it up to forensic lab; she thanked the receptionist and indicated that Tim follow her.

-oOo-

They returned to the Sheriff's Office to be met by Walt and The Ferg.

"Got a call from the hospital…that sample you took, well seems it's the same as what your colleague found under the fingernails of Avonaco…and well…you and Vic here have to return for some tests," Walt began to say.

"Tests?" Tim queried.

"Seems what you guys found is yellowcake, not very strong yellowcake, but Dr Weston wants to see you," Walt continued.

"But what is yellowcake?" Tim continued.

Walt sighed, "Yellowcake is solid uranium oxide. It's what uranium is commonly sold as before it is enriched."

-oOo-

The doctor looked at the four, two were looking worried. Jimmy wondering about his chances of becoming a father, Tim was wondering how to explain to Delilah, the only two who didn't seem worried were Vic and Jessica.

"Well I have done some research and talked to the scientists and the general census of opinion is that yellowcake doesn't pose a high risk to human health if stored and handled properly…because the decay components have been stripped away, and it is in an unenriched form," as he saw Jim and Tim start to breathe again, "However," he continued beginning to smile, "It is radioactive, which means merely standing close to it without protective clothing can cause organ damage. The level of damage depends on how much uranium there is in the yellowcake and how long you've been exposed. Yellowcake is an alpha-emitter and alpha-particles are mostly stopped by our skin, however ingesting or inhaling yellowcake is a much more dangerous form of exposure. So since this is really only a scraping there would be no danger to your lives or," as he looked at the boys and smiled, "Your little reproducing fellows. But I suggest you don't use your pen again and have your clothes cleaned," looking at Tim.

"Now what," Jimmy said.

"I think we need to call Gibbs," Tim answered.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Tony was sitting at his desk when Gibbs returned from visiting Ducky, and smiled "No fillings…but how's your morning been? Any word from Timmy," now getting a glare from Gibbs.

"Good on the dentistry front, so get your teeth into the fact that the Captain was poisoned, inky caps, he ate an omelette made with them. Seems the odd one is fine, but more than one when drunk with alcohol is lethal," he answered.

"Poisoned…so intentionally or accidentally?" Tony pondered tapping his pen on the desk, "Murder or suicide?"

"You're the investigator, go investigate," was all Gibbs could say as the phone on his desk rang, "Gibbs…McGee what's up?" as he listened to what Tim had to say. Tony watched as his Boss's face began to pale.

"Boss?"

Gibbs started to tell Tony what Tim had related to him. When he had finished he told Tony to investigate the Captain, he was going to speak to Abby.

-oOo-

Back in Durant, Tim's original clothing hadn't appeared to have been contaminate, just the pocket where he had put his pen back. So he asked if the hospital could get it cleaned, but had gone back to the hotel and changed into some fresh gear and then gone on a shopping trip to buy a new jacket. Now in the Sheriff's Office, Walt wanted to know what the boys had in mind. Jimmy had finished the autopsy and wanted to join Tim in the investigation.

"I would still like to talk to Avon's grandparents and see if he had said anything to them or them to him," Tim replied.

"Henry spoke to Chief Mathias, as I said, he's chief of the Cheyenne reservation's tribal police. He's willing to give you permission to visit, but Henry and I need to be there with you."

"Just tell me what the tribal police actually do please," Tim continued.

"The tribal police are the primary law enforcement agencies on Native American Indian reservations. The powers of modern tribal police are also codified in two ways. Firstly, tribal codes authorise the police to perform certain duties within the boundaries of the reservation. Such duties include responding to calls for service, enforcement of tribal laws and ordinances, and maintaining order on the reservation. The powers given to the tribal police exist only within the boundaries of the reservation unless they have been cross-deputised, a practice that is gradually becoming common. State or local police are expected to respond to issues occurring within the boundaries of a specific Indian reservation and are empowered by the local Tribal Council to enforce state laws on the reservation," Walt replied.

"Thank you, so can we go now?" Tim asked.

"Sure," Walt replied.

-oOo-

Gibbs entered the lab and saw Abby still looking at tyre prints.

"Got anything yet?" he questioned.

"Oh yes, I got the Dodge Charger, which I assume is the Sheriff's car, we also have a Chevrolet Silverado, and a Jeep Wrangler," she replied.

"Not much to go on then, but what you know about yellowcake?" he now asked.

"Yellowcake…a natural uranium concentrate that takes its name from its colour and texture…typically contains 70 to 90 percent U3O8 by weight. It is used as feedstock for uranium fuel enrichment and fuel pellet fabrication," as she turned and looked at him.

"U3O8?" Gibbs questioned looking puzzled.

"Triuranium octoxide… it's a compound of uranium, it can take many chemical forms, but in nature it is generally found as an oxide, and is a yellow powdery substance and it is the most stable form of uranium oxide and the most commonly found in nature. Why do you ask?" she answered looking worried.

"Jimmy found some under the fingernails of Vipond, and Tim, managed to get a scrapping off the walls of the gorge. Find out if there are any companies mining there or looking to mine…if there are, then maybe the vehicles could tally," as he turned to leave he heard Abby shout.

"Gibbs, are they alright?"

"Yes," he replied.

-oOo-

Walt drove the boys out to the reservation. Henry had said he would meet them there with Chief Mathias. Walt had assured Vic that her presence would not be necessary and that she'd be better off writing up her report of the day, than coming with them. Vic had stormed about. Tim and Jimmy were glad they were going out for the afternoon away from her.

-oOo-

Back in D.C. Tony was having no problem finding out about the Captain. It turned out he was heterosexual, single…no make that married…to his career. He was a career Officer. He had had many affairs or should that be relationships but nothing lasting as he was a Submariner and away from home for long periods. He had recently considered a desk job but decided against it, but having seen many of his friends die young from early retirement, had gone into a healthy eating routine. Tony had found out that a neighbour grew herbs and vegetables, and had said that the Captain could just help himself anytime. What the Captain hadn't realised was that the mushrooms were not what they seemed. The Captain thinking they were edible had helped himself, as he thought they were part of the vegetable patch; so death by misadventure, an accidental death.

-oOo-

The reservation was not what Jimmy had imagined…in fact he wasn't sure what he had imagined. Instead of teepees or tipis, as Dr Mallard would have told him, which were more often seasonal structures, and consisted of buffalo hides sown together and wrapped around a tripod or cone of poles, and which were mostly used by plains Indians such as the Cheyenne. The wigwam on the other hand, applied to more rounded and conical structures and was generally a cabin, with a frame of bent poles covered with pieces of bark or skins, this type of shelter being semi-permanent, and not transportable, unlike the tipi which was easy to disassemble and transport, using the poles to make a travois to drag behind horses or dogs, while following the buffalo. But as Jimmy looked about, there were not many tipis, what he was looking at, was run down housing, and what looked like single trailers; he was looking at a trailer park.

"Surprised?" Henry asked looking at Jimmy, "What were you expecting?"  
"I…I don't know, maybe…I really don't know," was all Jimmy could stammer.

"You have to remember these people have been, over the years, no centuries driven off their tribal lands and into reservations. Today the Native American struggles with poverty, as well as a variety of health issues," Henry continued.

"I'm sorry," was all Jim could say.

"Enough," Walt replied, "You wanted to speak to Avonaco's grandparents, I'm sure Ishaynishus and Chameli Vipponah are ready to answer your questions."

They walked in silence to a building which had a tipi behind it, Tim and Jim saw a guy, aged about Tony's age, in a police uniform; his arms folded, standing by the house.

"Chief Mathias,…Agent Tim McGee, and Jimmy Palmer both NCIS Washington D.C." Walt said waving his hand at the pair.

"Pleased to meet you Sir," Tim spluttered. Mathias just glared but stood aside when he saw Henry. "I assure you Sir we will not stay long and we will not ask any inappropriate questions." Mathias just nodded, turned and walked to the door of the trailer, and knocked before entering. Tim followed, but Jimmy allowed Walt to go before him, Henry turned and walked towards the tipi.

As the boys eyes became accustomed to the darkness of the room, they saw an old couple dressed, as Jimmy had imagined, in traditional Native Indian dress.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Back in Washington, Abby had finished with the tyre tracks, and was working her way through mining companies in Wyoming and one had caught her eye, so she went to find Gibbs.

"Oh Tony, was looking for Gibbs," as she looked about the bullpen, it was so quiet without Tim or Ziva.

"He went to speak with the Director, something to do with this yellowcake business. Why?" as he looked at her.

"Nothing really, just I got a hit for a mining company that needs another look at," she smiled now sitting at Tim's desk, "I'll wait."

"What you got Abbs," Gibbs asked as he descended the stairs and made for his desk.

"WORM," she replied.

"Worm?" Tony queried frowning.

"WORM, as in Wyoming Ore Range Mining," as she rose, and reached for the control for the screen off Tony's desk, and switched on. "As you can see WORM had applied to the Absaroka County Bureau of Land Management, in Durant for a private mining licence…And as you can see it is for gold but in reality it is for…"

"Uranium," Gibbs said looking at the map that Abby had now brought up.

"Yes, and it falls not only outside but within the Native Indian land and the AC Bureau of Land Management, have denied the licence."

"So what's the problem?" Gibbs continued to ask.

"Well it appears that WORM, using detailed mapping techniques to located the uranium, usually then do something called In-Situ mining," as she turned to Gibbs, to see his eye twitch and narrow.

"Which is what exactly?" he continued.

"In-situ mining is an environmentally friendly process involving minimal surface disturbance to extract the uranium. Wells are sunk, and then a solution of dissolved oxygen and carbon dioxide is delivered to the uranium-bearing strata through the injection wells. Once in contact with the uranium, the solution dissolves the uranium into the ground water, which is then pumped back up to the surface. Once mining is complete, the aquifer is restored by pumping fresh water through it until the ground water meets the pre-mining use."

"But you're going to give me a but, aren't you?"

"Although In-situ mining has minimal environmental impact, as the affected water is restored when the mining is finished, and it's lower in cost, allowing low grade deposits to compete globally with the high grade deposits and although the method is safe resulting in minimal employee exposure to health risks…WORM had decided to use explosives to extract," as she brought up another document which showed an inventory for explosives.

"So Avon either found the explosives being an EOD or was forcibly going to help. Find out if that WORM company has anything on Avon or his family," Gibbs ordered Tony, "Good job Abbs," as he kissed her cheek.

-oOo-

In the grandparent's house, the grandfather Ishaynishus indicated that Tim and Jimmy sit, "How can I help?" was all he said.

"Mr Vipponah," Tim started to say only to be interrupted.

"Call me Isha please."

"Isha, Sir," Tim started again, "Did…or should I ask, when was the last time you saw Avonaco?"

"Three days ago, he was worried; he said he needed to talk to Walt and to Chief Mathias. He said that he had found something suspicious near the gorge and that he had followed a wire to some yellow powder. He had taken a sample and asked me to keep for him," Isha rose and went to a chest in the corner and brought out a plugged glass phial, as he went to hand to Tim, Walt offered to take, Isha nodded.

"I will get this tested but we think it is yellowcake a form of uranium," Walt answered, "But what did Avonaco say after he had given you this?"

"Just if anything happened to him, then to give to you, if he said," now pointing to Tim, "If NCIS came round, but he was going to visit a company called WORM, he had seen their vans round Durant and around the reservation."

"If they were in town, then someone must know something, and if they are looking to mine then there will be an application form lodged at the Bureau of Land Management for a licence," as Walt now looked at McGee, "You have any more questions?"

"No Sir, I think we now have to see, as you say the Bureau, and have a look there," as Tim thanked the old couple, Jimmy paused and looking at Isha and asked.

"Sir, is that a traditional tipi and may I ask who lives in it?"

"Yes and our daughter Ilia… she how would you say works from home" as he smiled.

Outside in the open Tim said he would need to call Gibbs and tell him what they had found out.

"From the office…once we have been to the hospital to drop off this sample and then the Bureau," Walt replied as the three made their way back to the car, Henry had said he needed to speak with Mathias. They drove back in silence.

The Absaroka County Bureau of Land Management, was a large imposing stone structure situated not far from the Sheriff's office, so after they had dropped off the phial they parked up and walked back to the Bureau. They entered the building and walked to the reception desk where Walt asked to see the manager. Mr Gardener appeared and Walt told him of his request.

"Sure," Mr Gardener had replied and ushered Tim and Walt into his office, Jimmy had preferred to stay in the Sheriff's office and chat to the Ferg.

"As you can see, WORM applied for a private mining licence, they said gold but we know of no viable seams in the area…not that there isn't any gold there, I said viable seams," seeing the look in Tim's eyes, "What we didn't like was the fact they wanted to extend into the reservation, giving the Indians a percentage of their find, or so they said."

"So you denied their application," Walt questioned.

"Yes, what we do know that could be mined there is yellowcake, but we are not willing to pollute or disrupt the environment, even for the amount that could have been taken."

"How much are you talking about?"

"We think about 1000 pounds at least," Mr Gardener replied. "The energy contained in one pound of yellowcake is equivalent to 31 barrels of oil or 10 tons of coal. The price of Wyoming oil isn't that good right now… about 30$ a barrel, but the price of Texan is nearer 50$."

"So quite a nice little earner," Tim added.

"Considerably," Mr Gardner replied.

The pair thanked Mr Gardner who said anything else they wanted to know just call. Out in the street, as they walked back to Walt's office, Walt asked what Tim thought.

"Not sure… but I need to call the Boss and let him know what we found."

-oOo-

"I know McGee," was all Tim heard Gibbs say down the line. "Abbs found all that out."

Tim just sighed and then felt down heartened; it was if the wind had been taken from his sails.

"Abby found out did she…you just want me to come home then?" he began to say in response, "Since it seems to have been wound up."

"It's not over Tim. You know, I know, Abby and Tony know what's going on, but you Tim, still have to nail the bast'rds…You Tim, you, Walt and Jimmy…Talking of whom, what is he doing at the moment anyway?"

"Jimmy?" Tim asked thinking quickly for a reply, "He…he's helping out at the hospital. We took the phial that Avon's grandfather was holding for analysis and Jimmy just kind of offered his services for the afternoon."

"Good lad, I'm sure Dr Mallard will question and interrogate him when he gets back," Gibbs replied, and if Tim could have seen the smile on Gibbs face, would have smiled too.

"What did Agent Gibbs want to know about me?" Jimmy began to stammer.

"He wanted to know what you were doing. But don't worry I don't think he's too worried, but what were you and the Ferg doing anyway when we were at the Bureau?" Tim enquired.

"Well I used a bit of grey matter," Jimmy replied tapping his head, "And called Abby. Asked if she could give me the make of the vehicles from the tyre prints…remember you said you were taking the pictures and were going to send?" as he watched Tim nod. "Well she said they were the Dodge Charger which is the Sheriff's car, and a Chevrolet Silverado, and also a Jeep Wrangler, so we drove round the streets looking for WORM vehicles or at least a Chevy and a Jeep… and we found out where they are staying…discretely, if you must know," Jimmy replied.

"And when were you going to tell Walt and Henry?" Tim questioned.

"Tell me what?" Jimmy heard Walt ask.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Jimmy swallowed hard as he heard Walt's voice behind him; he turned to see a look he was familiar with, the look Gibbs gives when he was displeased, yes thought Jimmy it was " _A Marine glare".  
_  
"Sir," Jimmy began to say, "Me and the Ferg… Deputy Ferguson," he corrected himself, "When you were at the Bureau…we borrowed the car and drove round the town, in particular round the motels and rental mobile home sites. I had called Ms Scuito to acquire the possible vehicles that the tyre marks could have matched."

"And?" Walt continued looking at him, with the Gibbs stare.

"And…we found at the Golden Fields Vacation trailer park, a Chevy with the letters WORM on it and when Ferg ran the registration plates of the Jeep it was registered to an employee of WORM, a, Marco Vermere, which is kind of funny because worm in Italian is Verme and in Norwegian, Mark is a worm, so in theory he is a double worm," Jimmy began to say before he saw the look Tim gave.

"Where is my deputy now?" Walt began to say; as he saw the Ferg and Vic appear from the inner office.

"I'm here Walt, I was just telling Vic and she suggests that we visit the site and bring in the men for questioning as well as checking the tyre tracks," Ferg replied.

Walt smiled a sly smile before saying, "Good work lads. Well Vic," as he turned to her, "Let's go and pick th'm up. You and Ferg take the Dodge, I'll bring the Bronco, and I think Mr Palmer you'd better stay here, but Tim you're with me," as he noticed McGee nod.

-oOo-

The two vehicles arrived at the trailer park. Walt had called ahead to the manager saying to keep out of sight and don't make any announcements as this was a murder enquiry and he didn't want runners.

The two cars screeched to a halt at the rented mobile home, one car at the door, the other just to the side. Walt walked to the trailer door and knocked his hand on his gun, the other three had their guns aimed for trouble. They heard a TV blaring with the sound of a football game in action, Walt knocked again and they heard the sound drop and the door open out.

"What you want now you pestering old man? We did turn the sound down…a bit," a small squat guy about fifty, his hair greying and receding stood in the framework; he held a can of beer in his hand.

"That how you talk to neighbours?" Walt began to say, "I take it you're not Marco Vermere…so who are you?" thinking of the driving licence ID that the two Jims had shown him.

"Who's interrupting the game now, Sammy?" they heard a voice shout aggressively from inside the home.

"Marco," Walt smiled, "Sheriff Longmire that's who…we want to ask you a few questions in relation to your job in the mining sector," as they now saw Marco standing behind Sammy, bare chested. "Think you'd better get a shirt on Marco and then you and Sammy can accompany my Deputies and me to the Sheriff's Office."

-oOo-

Now back in the Sheriff's building Vic and the Ferg were interviewing Sammy, he seemed the more frightened of the two, "more brawn than brains" as Dr Mallard would said, more muscle than grey matter.

"So what happened?" Vic asked sitting in front of the man, "Avon not want to play ball with you?"

"Don't know what you're talking about," Sammy replied looking at the ceiling.

"I have a hunch and it goes something like this, just correct me when I go wrong or at least your body language…and odour will tell me," as she sniffed the air and made a face, "You might just shit yourself, but the smell of stale sweat is overpowering…you sure you're not anxious?" as she watched Sammy shake his head and look to the floor.

"Wasn't supposed to happen that way…was only supposed to rough him up…tell him to lay off…but he wouldn't," Sammy began to whine.

"Good," as Vic now stood and pushed the chair back, "Deputy Ferguson here will give you a sheet of paper and you will write down what happened…that is if you can write…and then we will see if it matches your buddy Marco's story," as she walked out the room.

Meanwhile in another room, Tim and Walt were asking Marco the same sort of questions. Marco it turned out, was an engineer and knew the strata, Sammy was just the "goffer", he, Sammy was the muscle, he laid the wires, did as he was told.

"So your Boss…Mr Carter," as Tim looked at his notes from the Bureau, "Made an application to mine gold, but it wasn't was it, it was yellowcake? The Bureau blocked the application but your firm decided to go ahead anyway. The bit we don't get is why Avonaco? Where does he fit into the equation?"

"Vipond, saw our vans round the town him being an EOD, said that he wasn't going to be in the Navy for ever and any chance of a job," Marco began to say.

"But he wasn't was he? Once he found out what your real goals were you had to get rid of him," Tim continued. "What he did, however… was to take a sample, and give it to his grandfather, bet you didn't know that bit…just for his insurance. Then you know what I think," McGee continued beginning to feel more confident, as Walt just stood, his arms folded looking at Marco, "You took him to the gorge to warn him off but you pushed too hard and Avon fell back, but as he went into the gorge he scrapped his fingers against the side…we found yellowcake under his nails…Am I doing ok so far?," as the two men watch Marco nod slightly.

"Good, McGee, now we'll get a statement with Marco's story, and we'll see if it matches his friend or partner in crime, Sammy's," Sheriff Longmire replied.

-oOo-

The group returned to the reservation and went to speak with Chief Mathias to inform him what they had discovered at the Bureau and of the arrest and charging of two of WORM's employees.

"So do you think Avonaco being an EOD, found the explosives and began to realise that the men who came here were in fact illegally trying to mine on the Reservation and in particular the gorge?" Chief Mathias questioned.

"We think so and since the gorge is a sacred site of our fallen ancestors, Avonaco tried to intervene and was murdered," Henry replied.

"He offered his services to gain proof of the activities but unfortunately it cost him his life," Longmire continued, "If it hadn't been for Mr Palmer noticing the yellow substance under Avonaco's nails we might never have got a lead," as he smiled at Jimmy. "And then again if it hadn't been for Agent McGee's team back in D.C. we wouldn't have had a connection to WORM," as he looked at Tom and winked seeing the look on Mathias' face.

"I know a campaign has been underway to halt any mining of uranium in the Black Hills because of its effect on the Native American and wildlife populations, as well as the effects on the water table and local ranchers. Indigenous leaders and anti-nuclear activists began organising around this issue in the 1970s and there are still efforts underway to prevent mining on native lands," Chief Mathias continued, "So we are now also raising the issues here. We thank you for your assistance Agent McGee…Mr Palmer," as he nodded to the two. "But before you go, Ilia Li Takoda, meaning friend to all, would like to speak to you Jimmy," as he pointed to the tipi behind the Vipponah's shack.

"I thought it was their daughter's?" Jimmy questioned.

"It is, but she is also our Shaman, she has agreed to give you a personal audience," he replied. "Henry will accompany you to Ilia Li," as he turned to walk away closely followed by Walt.

Tim just stood looking at the hills around him, wondering what he should do, as he watched his surroundings Avonaco's grandmother came over and whisper in his ear, "Vȯsotȯtse hevénovevótse ma'heono, the hills are the homes of the sacred powers." She then hugged him, turned, and walked slowly back to her home.

Inside the tipi Ilia stood in full Native Indian dress, she was burning sweet scented herbs and the smoke gave a heady haze as it snaked its way to an opening at the top. As Jimmy's eyes became accustomed to the light, she stepped forward and offered him a wooden bowl

"Our Lake DusMino, is a medicine lake, if you drink the waters," Ilia Li said. "It has magical powers…it will help make babies," as she looked at Jimmy's surprised face.

"What Ilia is saying is, is that DusMino is one of several basins in the Durant area, which was formed by coal seam fires. After the coal deposits burned, the clinker and other sediments collapsed into the space vacated by the burned coal forming a natural basin. Wood tar can be found round the edges and this has medicinal purposes," Henry informed Jimmy. "This is then made into a liquid and becomes Terva Viina or tar wine, Ilia also infused herbs into it…it has been known to be quite hedonic," as Jimmy had visions of weird dancing. But he took the bowl and bowed slightly in acknowledgement watching as Ilia placed her hands together and also gave a small bow, before watching Jim drink.

"Wow, that was different, don't suppose you bottle it? Would go down a treat at a party," as he wiped his mouth on his sleeve, he saw both Ilia and Henry laugh.

"You ready to go now?" Henry asked, "We need you to get you back to the airport for your flights home."

 **Epilogue**

Back in D.C. Tim was writing up his report while Jimmy was down in autopsy regaling Dr Mallard with his out of town experience, his development opportunity.

"You know Dr Mallard I found the whole experience somewhat overwhelming, as well as being part of the team. I mean… I know what Agent McGee and the others do but it was…well as if I was part of the overall picture rather than being just stuck here…not that I don't mind," as Jimmy began to dig himself deeper under the table. "I mean I did some field work," Jimmy stammered on.

"I know Mr Palmer, but I have one question to ask. It was something Agent Gibbs said about you going back to the hospital to help out again, but you see… I was in Abby's lab when you called in requesting information on the tyre tracks and I just happened to mention to Jethro," as Ducky began to smile, "You and the Ferg were actually out looking for vehicles were you not?" as he saw Jimmy begin to redden. "Good field work Jimmy."

Up in the bullpen, as Tim put the last of his report together, Tony appeared from the elevator.

"So the great wanderer returns" as he threw his rucksack on the floor, "Do tell. How was the great open prairie, lots of buffalo roaming the plains?" as he took his seat and smiled across at McGee. "And the Autopsy Gremlin, how did he fair, he wasn't scalped or tied to the totem pole or anything?"

"Tony, Durant turned out to be a nice town, not huge but it had its amenities. The Reservation was sad; it was if there was segregation, the residents corralled into a pen like farmyard animals. Makes you realise just what we have really, the freedom, but less of me," as he now looked at Tony and smiled, "How was your case?"

"Nothing much just a case of mistaken identity…he didn't know his fungi. Poisoned himself, but as Ducky said, a heart attack, just remind me never to have a mushroom omelette again."

 **The End**

I hope you enjoyed Lori it was a delight to write. And of course I hope everyone else enjoyed too.  
I would like to thank xobin for her assistance in being a beta and an advisor as this, as it was not a programme I was familiar with as they stopped showing in the UK after series 3.


End file.
